Parlsona
|image = Parlsona.png |egg = |release date = 2017-03-14 |release version = 2.0.4 |available = Level 8 |island(s) = Plant, Air |beds required = 1 |element1 = Legendary |class = Legendary |subclass = Werdo |size = 2 x 2 |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price relics = 100 |selling price coin = 1,000,000 |placement xp = 500,000 }} Description The Parlsona is a Monster added in the Version 2.0.4 update and is one of the four Werdos currently in the game, the others being Tawkerr, Maggpi, and Stoowarb. The Parlsona is a pastel yellow humanoid-like monster. It has long, skinny, deer-like legs, each with baby blue spots. Its feet have hooves, one being blue and the other being magenta. Its arms are also long, each drooping blue, magenta, and pastel yellow colored feathers from its forearms. The Parlsona's fingernails alternate between blue and magenta, like its hooves. Its hair is long and white, with the bottom strands being colored with pastel blue and pink, tied in a ponytail with a black scrunchie. Its head has two orange and brown horns protruding from it. The Parlsona's eyes are a cream-white color, with blue and orange pupils, long eyelashes, and a brown outlining, which resembles eye liner. Song Audio sample: Plant Island Like the Tawkerr, the Parlsona sings about the plants on Plant Island. Verse One :"Every monster knows... how the plants grow! :And every monster cares! :And they know how they shape and they feed them! :And they keep them alive! :Let's watch plants grow! :Let's watch plants grow!" Chorus :"Everything here is alive! :Everything here is alive!" [Tawkerr Sings Verse Two] Chorus (x2) Bridge :"A note becomes a chord, becomes a phrase, becomes... a melody! :And a note... becomes... a monster!" Chorus Verse Three :"You plant a seed, it settles in... and then it bursts! :And then it splits, and makes a twin! :Then, there were more. :Look, across the landscape, and you'll find: :It's just a bunch of plants!" Air Island It sings about the air on Air Island. It has just one verse on Air Island and sings at the very end of the song (adding a new verse to it). Verse One :"And now that you have landed, together we will share, :A carefree life for monsters, because here we walk on air!" Chorus :"You can see me in the sky and yet you don't know how to fly. :And I don't want to be here alone. :Take a chance, just take a step, and take a leap of faith with me. :Can't you feel it? It's in the Air!" Breeding cannot be bred, but its egg can be bought for 100 . Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per minute and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Tawkerr|8| |Floofy Nest|24||Zuffle Tree|20||Bass String Bridge|19||Effervefence|18| }}Mystery Like ( ) of varies by Island: * Bass String Bridge on * Effervefence on Strategy Name Origin Parlsona's name refers to the French verb "parler", "to speak", and its conjugated forms such as "je parle" (I speak), "tu parles" (you speak), and "il/elle/on parle" (he/she/one speaks). It also refers to "sona", which comes from several languages' words meaning "sound". It also refers to Parsons, the surname of Monster-Handler Sarah. It might also come from the word "persona". Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Parlsona Spooktacle 2019.png|Spooktacle 2019 In 2019, Parlsona gets to be dressed as a witch. Notes thumb|Parlsona on Air Island promo *It is one of the eighteen Monsters that can be only purchased with Relics, the others being Tawkerr, Maggpi, Stoowarb and the fire monsters. *Like the Rare Wubbox, the Parlsona, Tawkerr, Maggpi, and Stoowarb may be released on other Islands in future updates. *Parlsona's third verse is identical to Tawkerr's second verse on Plant Island. *It's one of the few monsters known to speak some sort of English or other language. *Parlsona has 2 Book of Monsters/Memory Game sounds, one for each Island it goes to. Plant Island Parlsona says "Plants!" and Air Island Parlsona says "For Monsters!" Category:Werdos Category:Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Monsters Who Can Sing English Words and Phrases Category:Air Island Category:Legendary Monsters Category:Legendary